Bullet
by Nanasemaru
Summary: Di hari pertama sekolah barunya, Hanji tiba-tiba dipertemukan dengan laki-laki brengsek nan misterius bernama Levi Ackerman. Pikiran Hanji mulai dipenuhi rasa penasaran dengan seribu sikap tak terduga dari Levi. Ada kenyataan apa di balik sikap Levi? Ada apa pula dengan kepindahan Hanji? / RnR please.


**Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin**

**Hajime Isayama**

"**Bullet"**

**Warning: typo, OOC, AU, dll**

**RnR**

**Chapter 1: Misterius**

Gadis tinggi dengan rambut kecokelatan berdiri di pinggir jalan dengan raut wajah bingung. Kepalanya celingak-celinguk memandangi keadaan sekitarnya. Beberapa kali ia mengecek layar _handphone _di tangannya. Raut wajahnya semakin masam. Kalau terus seperti ini, lama-lama dia bisa terlambat masuk di hari pertama sekolahnya.

Hanji Zoe, gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan kacamata dan rambut cokelat dikuncir satunya akan memulai hari barunya di sebuah SMA swasta yang cukup terkenal. Sialnya, ia lupa jalan yang benar menuju sekolahnya itu. Ditambah lagi, memang tadi pagi ia juga bangun telat. Maklum saja karena dia tinggal di apartemen seorang diri untuk pertama kalinya. Tapi, ini benar-benar gawat karena Hanji akan terlambat.

Di tengah kebingungan dan buta petanya Hanji, ia berpapasan dengan seorang laki-laki berseragam sama dengannya. Laki-laki itu berjalan santai sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan malas seakan-akan memang dari awal dia tidak berniat untuk pergi ke tempat yang dia sebut 'sekolah'.

"Eh, anu!" Hanji berseru, berusaha memanggilnya walau tidak tahu nama. Karena jalan yang sepi, laki-laki itu langsung menoleh kepada Hanji. "Kamu tahu jalan ke SMA Maria?" tanya Hanji canggung.

Laki-laki itu mendelik dengan tatapan tajam. "Hah? Kamu tidak lihat aku pakai seragam apa? Sudah jelas aku tahu jalan ke sana," jawabnya, tepat mengenai hati Hanji bagaikan anak panah yang tajam.

Walau kesal, Hanji berusaha meredamnya sedalam mungkin. "Nah, karena itu aku bertanya padamu. Tunjukkan jalan menuju SMA Maria dan aku akan segera pergi. Aku tidak mau terlambat!"

"Ada dua hal. Pertama, cara bertanyamu itu kurang sopan. Dan kedua, kamu sudah sangat terlambat."

Emosi Hanji semakin meluap-luap. _Duh, apa sih maunya anak ini? Aku hanya bertanya jalan ke SMA Maria, bukan jalan ke Hongkong. Ribet banget jadi orang! _Rutuk Hanji di dalam hati. Kalau bisa, Hanji ingin melontarkannya di depan anak laki-laki ngesok itu.

"Maaf kalau aku kurang sopan. Tapi, kumohon. Ke mana arah menuju SMA Maria?" Hanji mengubah nadanya agak memelas. Mungkin laki-laki itu akan merasa kasihan dan memberitahunya jalan menuju SMA Maria.

Namun, laki-laki berambut hitam itu malah menahan tawa. Pandangan matanya menatap Hanji seakan-akan meremehkan. "Hmpt-, sangat lucu melihatmu seperti itu. Seperti pengemis yang meminta makanan."

Dan kali ini Hanji benar-benar tidak bisa menahan emosinya lagi. Ia berjalan menghampiri laki-laki kurang ajar itu dengan ekspresi marah. Kedua tangannya menarika _blazer _sekolah yang dipakainya. Jarak antara mereka kini hanya sebatas mata dengan mata.

"Dengar. Aku tidak mau cari masalah denganmu. Tapi, dari tadi kau sudah membuatku kesal. Apa susahnya, sih, memberitahukan jalan?" geram Hanji. Tarikannya semakin kuat, bahkan hampir merobeknya.

Wajah laki-laki itu berubah masam. Dia menepis tangan Hanji dan mendorong gadis itu agar menjauh darinya. Tangannya merapikan kembali _blazer _sekolahnya yang berubah menjadi kusut. Ekspresinya semakin masam.

"Jangan pernah sentuh aku dengan tangan kotormu itu," ujar laki-laki itu sambil berlalu meninggalkan Hanji yang semakin geram dibuatnya.

Hanji benar-benar marah kali ini. Tangan kotor? Cih! Yang benar saja! Laki-laki itu adalah laki-laki paling brengsek yang pernah ia temui. Awas saja kalau sampai ia bertemu lagi. Apalagi, laki-laki itu belum memberitahukan jalan menuju SMA Maria. Amarahnya semakin berlipat ganda. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya sampai-sampai uratnya muncul.

Dasar brengsek! Awas saja kalau kita bertemu!

...

Tepat seperti yang laki-laki brengsek itu katakan, Hanji terlambat datang ke sekolah. Ia datang tiga puluh menit setelah pelajaran dimulai. Parah sekali! Hanji bahkan harus meminta maaf berkali-kali kepada gurunya sebelum akhirnya ia masuk ke kelas barunya.

Di hadapannya kini ada sebuah pintu geser khas Jepang yang merupakan pintu menuju kelas barunya. Di atas pintu itu ada sebuah papan dengan tulisan '2-B', kelas yang akan ditempati Hanji. Guru yang mendampinginya mengetuk pintu dan membukanya. Setelah perbincangan singkat dengan guru di dalam kelas, Hanji masuk.

"Jadi, dia adalah murid baru yang akan menjadi teman kalian mulai saat ini. Silakan memperkenalkan diri."

Hanji mulai gugup dengan tatapan teman-teman satu kelasnya. "Ah ... Namaku Hanji Zoe. Salam kenal semuanya." Hanji membungkukkan badan sekitar 45 derajat.

Seisi kelas membalas, "Salam kenal juga."

Setelah membungkukkan badan, Hanji kembali menatap satu persatu temannya. Namun, matanya tiba-tiba terpaku pada seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang duduk di belakang pojok kelas. Laki-laki itu menatap keluar jendela sekan-akan tidak tertarik dengan kehadiran Hanji. Tapi, nyatanya laki-laki adalah si Brengsek yang ia temui tadi pagi!

"Silakan duduk di ... di bangku sebelah Levi Ackerman," perintah guru.

Ketika nama Levi Ackerman disebut, laki-laki berambut hitam itu menoleh dengan wajah datar. Dari raut wajahnya, sepertinya ia agak kaget dapat bertemu dan sekelas dengan Hanji.

"B-baik," jawab Hanji yang lalu berjalan menuju bangku di dekat laki-laki bernama Levi. Sebenarnya ia enggan duduk di dekat orang itu.

Levi menatap sebentar bangku kosong di sebelahnya. Lalu, pandangannya beralih kepada Hanji. Namun, kali ini tatapannya beda. Seperti ... seperti ia marah, benci, dan dendam kepada Hanji. Hanji jadi agak ragu setelah melihat tatapan itu. Tatapan yang begitu menakutkan.

_Apakah dia marah gara-gara aku tadi menarik _blazer-_nya? _Pikir Hanji tak karuan.

Tiba-tiba seorang siswa berambut pirang berdiri dan mengangkat tangannya. "Sensei! Hanji sebaiknya duduk di bangku belakangku saja," ucapnya, menghentikan langkah Hanji.

"Boleh saja. Terserah kau saja, Hanji."

Tanpa basa-basi, Hanji berjalan cepat menuju bangku di belakang gadis pirang itu. Setelah duduk, ia kembali melihat Levi di ujung lain dari tempat duduknya. Levi kembali menatap keluar jendela tanpa memerdulikan Hanji lagi.

Pelajaran kembali berlangsung dengan lambat. Hanji menatap deretan angka di buku tulisnya. Matematika memang bukan salah satu keahliannya. Dia lebih suka kimia atau biologi sebenarnya. Tapi, ia sedikit bersyukur karena tadi terlambat sehingga ia tidak perlu berlama-lama dengan pelajaran mematikan ini.

Sesekali Hanji mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Levi. Laki-laki itu benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apa yang guru jelaskan! Levi sering melihat keluar jendela, entah apa yang dilihatnya. Kadang ia juga tertidur. Anehnya, tidak ada yang menegurnya. Teman maupun guru. Dia memang anak brengsek sepertinya.

"Ah, Sensei akan membagikan hasil tes kalian minggu kemarin," kata guru di akhir pembelajaran.

Satu persatu murid mendapat selembar kertas hasil dari tes minggu kemarin kecuali Hanji. Sayup-sayup Hanji mendengar pembicaraan yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Yah, aku dapat 60."

"Sayang sekali. KKM kali ini 65."

"Nilaimu berapa?"

"70. Hehe."

"Enaknya ..."

"Siapa yang dapat nilai tinggi kali ini?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Levi? Aku yakin dia mendapat nilai 100."

Mata Hanji membulat mendengarnya. Levi mendapat 100? Dari penampilannya, rasanya mustahil laki-laki brengsek itu mendapat nilai sempurna di pelajaran sesulit ini. Apalagi, Hanji perhatikan dari tadi, Levi sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dijelaskan guru. Yah, paling-paling dia menyontek.

"Heee ... Levi memang genius, ya."

"Iya, ya."

"IQ-nya tinggi sekali."

"Aku jadi iri."

Kebingungan, Hanji menatap Levi yang tengah berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan hendak keluar kelas. Matanya agak melebar karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya tadi. Jenius macam apa Levi itu?

...

Bel istirahat makan siang berdendang seantero SMA Maria. Hanji merapikan berbagai alat tulis di atas mejanya dan menjejalkannya secara paksa ke dalam tas. Sebelum beranjakn dari tempat duduknya, ia meregangkan badannya dan lagi-lagi melirik Levi sebentar. Dalam sekejap setelah bel berbunyi, anak itu langsung hilang bak pasir yang tertiup angin.

"Hei, Hanji," sapa gadis pirang yang duduk di depannya.

"Halo."

"Namaku Christa. Dan ini Ymir," ucapnya memperkenalkan dirinya dan teman di sebelahnya.

"Ah, salam kenal." Hanji menarik senyuman di bibirnya.

"Mau ke kantin?"

Sekarang, Hanji bersama Christa dan Ymir berada di kantin yang penuh dengan anak-anak SMA Maria yang kelaparan. Hanji membeli _sandwich _dan jus jeruk. Christa dan Ymir membeli _yakisoba _dan jus apel. Mereka duduk di salah satu sudut kantin yang tidak begitu ramai.

"Makananmu sedikit, ya, Hanji," komentar Ymir ketika ia baru saja memegang sumpitnya.

"Yah, aku tinggal di apartemen sendiri. Aku harus mulai hidup berhemat sepertinya," jawab Hanji.

Masing-masing dari mereka sibuk dengan makanan mereka. Suasana menjadi hening dan hanya diisi suara kunyahan dan tegukan jus diiringi suara riuh kantin sebagai _backsound_. Agak canggung, Hanji memulai sedikit pembicaraan.

"Habis ini ada pelajaran apa?"

Christa berhenti menyumpit _yakisoba_-nya sejenak. "Bahasa Inggris!" jawabnya.

Seusai basa-basi itu, Hanji melontarkan pertanyaan yang terus terpikir dari tadi.

"Anu ... Sensei tadi menyuruhku untuk duduk di sebalah Levi. Tapi, kenapa kamu menawarkanku untuk duduk di belakangmu?"

Ekspresi Christa berubah menjadi agak murung. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas piring yang sudah kosong. "Karena, bangku di sebelah Levi sudah ada yang menempatinya. Hanya saja, dia tidak masuk."

Mendengar jawaban Christa, Hanji mengangguk-angguk saja. Tapi, masih ada sesuatu yang ganjil. Tatapan mata Levi. Sikap Levi. Dan kejeniusan Levi. Tidak dapat dipungkiri walau ia membenci anak itu tapi ia begitu penasaran. Levi tampak begitu misterius. Ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu, Levi bersikap bagai anak pengganggu yang hobi mem-_bully _anak yang lemah. Tapi ketika di kelas, sosok itu berubah menjadi anak pemurung antisosial yang cerdas.

_Levi sudah mirip tokoh utama di dalam manga_, pikir Hanji.

"Ayo kita kembali ke kelas," ajak Ymir seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hanji dan Christa mengikutinya.

Sejujurnya, Hanji ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang Levi. Tapi, ia tidak mau membuat kesalahpahaman. Bisa-bisa malah beredar gosip ia suka dengan Levi. Maaf saja, ya. Ia penasaran dengan Levi karena orang itu aneh dan mengganggu hidupnya. Itu saja!

...

Levi Ackerman, dengan rambut hitamnya yang terkibas oleh angin, berbaring di atas atap sekolah. Cahaya matahari yang menyilaukan membanjiri tubuhnya. Namun, tetap saja itu tidak menghangatkannya sedikit pun.

Tidak menghangatkan hatinya sedikit pun.

Tangannya terulur ke atas bagai menggapai langit. Penuh pengharapan, Levi berharap 'dia' bisa merasakan tangannya ini.

... 

_To be continued_

Yo, minna! :D

Ini FF keduaku. Ceritanya kali ini bergenre romance dengan pair Levi x Hanji. Ga terlalu ngepair ini, sih. Tapi yasudahlah XD

Karena masih newbie, maaf kalau banyak salah

Mohon banget RnR-nya ya Kritik dan saran sangat membantu. Semakin banyak RnR, semakin cepat FF ini berlanjut~

Jyaa, mata nee~


End file.
